


And every time my Heartbeats

by TheFandomFairy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Because thats how I remember it, Hunter POV, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is about how I met my friends :), vicinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomFairy/pseuds/TheFandomFairy
Summary: A story of how six friends got together and created chaos
Kudos: 2





	And every time my Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that some things may not be accurate to how it actually happened
> 
> it was 2 years ago i can't remember everything
> 
> Also some things have been changed to fit the world I've built to be more Minecraft-y

The server of Hypixel is a dangerous place and not where a child should grow up. Unfortunately it’s where a lot of children spend their days fighting in horrible battles hoping to win and make enough money to eat the next day.

There were less violent ways to make money, but they were time consuming and left you to tired to continue if you didn’t win.

Some children tried to find family who could help them survive, but unfortunately the adoption system was corrupt. You would spend days sitting in that building, using up time that could be used to make money, waiting for someone to choose you. And most of the time the adult would abandon you at the end of the day.

Hypixel was not a place for children to grow up.

Hunter was seven when her parents left her at Shotbow to fend for herself, of course she didn’t realize that they weren’t coming back so she sat and waited in the lobby for three days until she needed food.

Life was okay at Shotbow but it wouldn’t last.

When Hunter was ten they had to leave Shotbow behind and find somewhere else to go, the server was dying and it was becoming to hard to make money so they started their journey to find a new place to help keep herself alive.

At the age of eleven Hunter had been living at Hypixel for around a year, She met two boys who quickly became her new best friends. But one day they stopped hanging out. (She would never see them again until one day when she was 13 when she briefly saw one of the boys)

Hunter didn’t enjoy the violent way of life of the server so she tried a different approach. She would use her property to make fun games for others to play and pray they would give her donations.

When she was thirteen she decided to make a quiz for her current fixation, A KPop group called BTS.

And this is where the main part of the story begins.

**_KatiesGotNoJams entered the world._ **

The message appeared on Hunter’s com, They immediately stopped building and sprinted through the purple walls of the quiz. They arrived at the entrance to their housing. (not that you could call it a house)

“Hello? The Visitor called out.

“Hi!!” Hunter enthusiastically met her at the stairs “Welcome! The quiz isn’t done yet but there are still some questions you could do.”

“Alright cool" The girl entered the mess of purple and started to do the quiz. Hunter followed behind her watching excitedly as someone enjoyed the thing she had been working tirelessly on.

“Let's see….Purple is the color of blank….” The girl skimmed through the answers “hope and happiness….love and trust….Jimin's Car???? What lmao???” They both laughed at that last one.

“Yeah” Hunter replied trying to catch her breath from laughing to hard “I couldn’t think of anything else"

“Well the answer is love and trust so I’m gonna go through that one" The girl climbed down the ladder under the correct answer and came out the other side of the wall.

“Ah sorry" Hunter said above her, “The rest isn’t finished yet"

“Oh! Maybe I could help you!”

Hunter looked at her shocked “you really want to?” she asked

The girl just nodded then held out her hand “I’m Katie by the way”

Hunter shook her hand. “My name is Hunter, nice to meet you Katie"

__________

Hunter woke up that morning to the familiar ping of her com.

**_Friend > KatiesGotNoJams joined_ **

**From KatiesGotNotJams:** _Hey you wanna come to my housing and build something?_

**To KatiesGotNoJams:** _Sure can my Sibling Emily join us?_

Emily isn’t her sibling by blood but them and a couple of other people have stuck together so much they’ve basically become family.

But family isn’t always the closest.

**From KatiesGotNoJams:** _Yeah that’s fine_

**To KatiesGotNoJams:** _alright we'll be there in a sec_

Hunter messaged Emily and then created a party with the three of them and warped everyone to Katie's housing.

“Alright so what are we gonna build?” Katie asked.

The other two just shrugged.

“What about some kind of BTS club house?” Katie suggested.

“Yeah that sounds good” Hunter responded before starting to pull materials out of the pouch on their hip.

They did not build a club house.

At least not at first.

They spent the first couple of hours just messing around with wool and spelling out various BTS related messages before they finally started working on their original project.

Eventually new people started joining and helping with the building. They made a kitchen, a living room, a fire pit, and a basement that held everyone’s rooms.

That night Katie had an idea.

“Hey guys!” Katie ran over to where everyone was gathered in the living room “What if we started a Kpop group!” by this time a lot of people had left, including Emily. The only people left were Katie, Hunter, and four others.

“Yeah that sounds fun" Hunter replied.

“Yes!” one girl jumped off of the coach excitedly

They all walked over to a room in the corner of the house and started writing down who was going to join and what roles they all had.

“Oh, I have to go" the girl from earlier said sadly “But I’ll ask my cousins if they want to join"

And with that she left the world and they never heard from her ever again.

“Uhhhhh okay then" another one of the girls said.

“wait hang I'm gonna go make us a meeting room downstairs” Hunter rushed down the stairs and started creating a small room near the bedrooms.

“Okay! Everyone write down your character name, pronouns, group role, and your username” Katie told them

**Hunter Tennin**

**She/They**

**Rapper, Dancer**

**TheFandomFairy**

**Katie Park**

**She/Her**

**Rapper, Vocalist**

**KatiesGotNoJams**

**Kyonji Kang**

**She/Her**

**Rapper, Vocalist, Dancer**

**Diorest**

**Baeksun Lee**

**Any Pronouns**

**Dancer**

**Quackity4k**

**Jaeyoung Park**

**She/They**

**Dancer, Vocalist**

**Mouni__**

“Now we need a group name" Said Mouni.

“What about….BlackFire!” Katie said dramatically.

“Kids in Black?” Quack suggested.

“How about Vicinity?” Mouni asked.

“Holy shit I love that name” Hunter told them

Dior raised her hand and shouted “All in favor of Vicinity say I!”

A chorus of “I's" rang throughout the tiny meeting room.

“I guess it’s settled then" Katie said

___________

Everyone went back to their respective housings that night, Hunter having offered to start building a base of operations and Dior offering to make matching jackets for everyone.

Just like the day before Hunter awoke to a similar message.

**_Friend > Diorest joined_ **

****

**To Diorest:** _Hey! I think I’ve come up with a good way for us to all get together, I’ll keep working on the Company building and we can meet there from now on_

**From Diorest:** k sounds good

Hunter spent most of that day working on the giant building for everyone to meet at with Katie and Dior helping towards the end they were soon finished.

The outside of the building was mostly windows with a big Red, Black, and White sign on the front that read ‘M/X’. The inside had a lot of different rooms including offices, practices room, dorms, and I giant meeting room on the top floor.

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room when Katie asked a question.

“So uh…..could I invite my girlfriend Sarah to the group?”

Everyone looked around at each other before all settling on a vague “Yeah sure I don’t see why not”

Hunter sat in thought for a second before speaking up “Is this the same person you where complaining about not living at Hypixel?”

Katie nodded

“You asked me to send her a carrier parrot to ask her to join-"

__________

Before her eyes Hunter's party of one starting turning into a party of two.

Then five.

And then six.

Hunter went to sleep that night finally feeling as though for once…

She wouldn’t have to be alone anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2 year anniversary Vicinity!!!
> 
> I love you guys so much and you have no idea how much you've changed my life for the better


End file.
